The other view
by NewPaladin
Summary: Some things you don't see with your eyes but with your mind. And sometimes your mind is deceiving you. Written for the "Vision" challenge of the fe-contest on livejournal. Warning for tragedy.


I really like this one. It's sad but it's nice. Though, Franz and Forde need more love (and fic.) And Kyle as well. Even though he's not appearing here. I just want to say that those three need moar love. (Which they obviously not get from me.)

This is part of the "Vision" challenge on livejournal.

Enjoy. Or not.

* * *

He felt so at peace.

Franz sighed slightly. It was so nice to just lie here, with his head pillowed in Forde´s lap, eyes closed, just enjoying the little rest ... he didn't remember why he was lying here though ... And why his head was in his brother´s lap. They hadn't done this since ... since Franz could sleep alone at night. But it was very nice as it was now, so Franz didn't really care for the reason. It was cosy.

He felt a hand pet his hair.

"Forde?" he asked sleepily. Why was he so sleepy? He didn't even want to open his eyes. It was too tedious.

"Yes?"

"It feels nice."

"This?" Forde poked his cheek. Franz chuckled and shook his head. It made him a bit light-headed, how strange ...

"No." Forde resumed his petting. "This." He heard Forde chuckle lowly. Although ... it didn't sound like his normal laugh... Franz could not pinpoint what the difference was, but after half a minute this thought had already disappeared anyway.

Franz sighed again and listened to his surroundings. Even if he was too tired to watch, he could still listen. He heard yells. And clanking. Clamour and excitement.

A smile appeared on his face. "A festival." Forde´s hand stopped for a second.

"A festival?" he asked seemingly confused. Franz nodded slightly.

"Of course. Can't you hear the cheers?" Forde was silent. Franz wondered confused why. It was obvious. The cheers were there. Franz couldn't see the celebrating men, but he heard them.

"Franz..."

"It reminds me of home."

"Why?"

"Do you remember the Spring Festival at home?" Forde slowly raked his fingers through Franz´ hair. Franz smiled happily.

"Yes." his big brother said rather reluctantly. Franz shortly wondered why, but he was too tired to really pay attention.

"It's just like the Spring Festival." Yes, he could see it in front of his eyes. The many people on the town square, the bright and colourful dresses of the girls, the extraordinarily clean clothes of the men, the laughter, the dancing, the happiness radiating from their faces. The chapel with the flowers made out of cloth over the entrance, the white wreaths of the younger girls, and the red tabby cat sitting on a barrel and watching the silly humans. He saw his father, or rather his back, and Forde as well. Forde was dancing with that girl who lived next to them. She had a bright green ribbon in her hair. Everyone was cheering and laughing and singing.

"Yes, it is." Forde said quietly. Franz smiled pleased. Of course he was right. He could see the feast right before him. How silly of Forde. He was the one with the eyes open and he couldn't see the celebration?

Suddenly he noticed that he was lying on something wet. Franz tried to feel the ground, but he wasn't able to move his arm. How odd. But at least he felt the liquid and the grass tickling his fingers.

"The ground is wet." he stated slightly confused.

"Ah, yes." Forde´s hand stopped again for a second. "Someone knocked over a bucket of water. But you didn't want to move." he said in a light tone. Though... his voice didn't sound right... How confusing. Franz wrinkled his forehead. Well, it was true that the dampness was not that bad. It was rather pleasant.

And it reminded him of something. "Forde?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that one time at the creek?" The beautiful creek in the vicinity of their house. Franz loved that place. He could almost see the dark green trees and the clear water. Forde had always taken him there to play. He had even taught him to swim there. At least a bit. And sometimes they had made little ships out of wood. Franz saw one of them gently flowing down the creek, loaded with some flowers he had picked. "The one I nearly drowned?"

"Ah. Yes, I do." Forde said with a little sigh. "I was terrified when I saw you fall in the water and not resurface again."

The scene acted out in front of Franz´ eyes. He as a kid, near the creek, trying to pick something up from the riverbed. Suddenly he slipped, he fell, the current pulled him under water. He felt the sudden cold pierce his skin. But not the panic and the fright. Franz did not feel the panic he knew he had had back then. He felt extremely calm now. Maybe because he knew that Forde had immediately pulled him out of the water? Because Forde had carried him back home? Well, at least Franz could still remember how he had felt after his father´s lecture. They had to swear to never go to the creek without an adult ever again.

"I remember how my ears were ringing after father´s lecture. And you didn't want to ever go back. I thought the incident had frightened you so bad that you started to hate the creek."

"I like the creek." Franz mumbled and yawned. Why was he so sleepy? Franz frowned. Had he done something tiring today? Franz thought for a while. Surprised he noticed that he didn't know what he had done today. How odd! Franz tried to think more about this mysterious state, but the gentle petting of his brother distracted him and he soon forgot about it. He just enjoyed this rare show of affections.

Suddenly he felt something drop on his cheek. Franz startled slightly. Forde´s petting stopped.

"What is it?" his big brother asked.

"Something wet. On my cheek." Franz mumbled. "Is it raining?" Forde laughed shakily and wiped the liquid from Franz´ cheek.

"It may start to rain soon." Something was definitely not right with Forde´s voice. Franz tried to open his eyes, but it was even harder than before. So he gave up. Franz had the feeling that this was not right, that normally he would continue to try until he accomplished it, but he had no energy left. He wondered why he was so weak. General Seth would surely be disappointed if he heard about this. Franz sighed slightly annoyed. But, after about a minute, his thoughts were already occupied with something different.

The rain reminded him of something. "Do you remember the little bird?"

"Bird?"

"Yes, the little yellow one..." Franz stopped. What was his name again? He knew that he had given him a name, but he could not recall it. The bird was right in front of him; a tiny thing, just as big as Franz´ fist, with black eyes, fluffy feathers and a bright chirp.

"Yes..." There was another drop, this time on Franz´ other cheek.

"You drew a picture of him." Franz mumbled with some kind of satisfaction. "You put it next to the desk, right?"

"I think I did." Forde´s voice sounded strained. I did worry Franz a bit. What was wrong with Forde? He opened his mouth to speak, but he could only yawn. "Are you tired?" Forde asked and gently stroked Franz´ cheek with the back of his hand. Franz mumbled something like a "yes". "Then sleep."

"Mkay." Franz mumbled. He did want to sleep. He had never felt this tired at any time before. Though, he had the feeling that he shouldn't sleep... he could not say why, but the feeling was there. Oh well, he'll think about it after his nap. And about all those other strange things... other... there were other things...?

"Good night. I love you." Forde mumbled. Franz tried to answer, but everything went black before he could do anything.

Forde was sitting in the middle of a battlefield, his little brother´s head in his lap, blood oozing out between Franz´ breast plates, the head of a lance in his side. Franz´ chest had ceased to move. Forde sobbed loudly once, then leaned down and cradled Franz´ head in his arms.

The cheers became cries of war again, the water became blood again, and the rain became tears again.

* * *

Franz... ;-; I really do love you.


End file.
